


Подкидыш

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Puppy Love, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Собака для Большого Злого Волка. Серьезно?





	Подкидыш

**Author's Note:**

> Коротышка (Последыш, англ. Runt) — прозвище Бигби в детстве по Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall
> 
> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

Бигби посмотрел на коробку, стоящую на столе в его офисе. Потом — на Мухолова. Потом — снова на коробку.

— И кто, скажи на милость, надоумил тебя идти с этим, — Бигби постучал пальцем по коробке, — к шерифу?

— Сам догадался. Ты шериф, защищаешь жителей Фэйблтауна, расследуешь преступления. Вот житель, которому нужна защита, и преступление налицо. Бедный подкидыш! Я просто сложил два и два.

— Два и два он сложил… Мух, если это чья-то шутка в мой адрес, и ты кого-то покрываешь…

Мухолов нервно сглотнул.

— Что ты, Бигби… шериф… сэр, — коробка чуть шевельнулась, и Мухолов моментально переменился в лице, расплывшись в улыбке. – Святые котики, он очарователен. Погладить можно?

— Ты соображаешь, о чем спрашиваешь?

— Это же теперь твоя собака, Бигби.

Собака. Собака для Большого Злого Волка. Вот чего Бигби никак не мог ожидать. Коробку оставили у парадного входа Вудлендс. Последним, что подбрасывали на эти ступеньки, была отрезанная человеческая голова.

Теперь — всего лишь щенок. Дворняга, большеголовый, пушистый, темно-серый с белыми пятнами, рыжиной на задних лапах и носу и огромными доверчивыми глазищами.

— Погладь и забери себе, будь добр.

— Не могу, — возразил Мухолов, почесывая щенка за ухом. — Я постоянно на работе, присмотреть за псом и выгуливать его некогда, да и мистер Крейн не обрадуется.

— А Гримбл?

— Он тоже на работе живет. И, если честно, не думаю, что Гримблу стоит заводить питомцев.

— Он что, по-прежнему охотится на мелкое зверье, старый неисправимый тролль?

— Я такого не говорил, Бигби.

— Но и не защищаешь. Ох уж эти старые привычки, — прищурился Бигби. — То есть Гримблу пса доверить нельзя, потому что он его сожрет, а мне можно.

— Конечно, можно, — уверенно заявил Мухолов. — Кстати, как поживает Колин?

— Весь Фэйблтаун в курсе, что у меня живет эта свинья, да?

— Что живет — да, а как живет, ты не ответил, — Мухолов устроился на стуле для посетителей и, подперев щеку ладонью, наблюдал теперь за щенком. — Колину малыш должен понравиться.

— Непременно, — буркнул Бигби. — Сходи еды ему на кухне раздобудь, что ли.

Мухолов радостно кивнул и умчался, едва не сбив в дверях Снежку. Выслушав его торопливые извинения, она протиснулась мимо уборщика в офис шерифа, одергивая жакет и поправляя и без того безупречную прическу.

— Бигби, если Мух помогает тебе в очередном деле, то твоя способность воодушевлять подчиненных на высоте — такое рвение. Поделишься опытом? Что это такое? — Снежка заглянула в коробку. – Песик?

— Песик? — подоспевшая Роза заглянула сестре через плечо. — Боже, Бигби, какая прелесть! У тебя маленький волчонок? Кто счастливая мама? Ну что? — Снежка наградила сестру ледяным взглядом и, кажется, нарочно наступила ей на ногу. – Тебя совершенно не умиляют зверюшки, Снежка, что за сосулька, — Роза подхватила щенка на руки и с восторгом его разглядывала. — Как зовут это чудо?

— Проблемой его зовут. Не хочешь себе забрать?

— Нет уж, — отрезала Снежка. — Бигби, даже не думай. Пока Роза не помирится с Джеком или не сделает со своей личной жизнью что-то более разумное, она живет у меня. И я не хочу видеть снова то же, что в детстве.

Бигби потянулся за сигаретой, ожидая продолжения.

— Не кури при малыше! — возмутилась Роза, попытавшись отобрать у него пачку.

— Что хочу, то и делаю в своем офисе и... рядом с моей собакой, — отрезал Бигби, убрав пачку в ящик стола.

Он успел сунуть в рот сигарету, выхватил у Розы щенка, вернул его в коробку и, запалив кончик сигареты, по-хозяйски потрепал пса по голове. Тот, благодарно пискнув, лизнул Бигби руку.

Снежка сморщила носик от дыма, но, видимо, была довольна, что ее сестру осадили. Бигби не жаловал Розу, избалованного вечного ребенка.

— Это кошмар моего детства, — поделилась Снежка. — Роза вечно находила каких-нибудь зверюшек, птиц, которых нужно было приютить и выкормить. Она быстро теряла к ним интерес, а возиться дальше приходилось мне. Я так рада, что мы выросли! Хоть от какой-то части проблем, связанных с тобой, Роза, я избавилась.

— Зануда, — фыркнула Роза. — Бигби, Снежка любит искажать факты, ты знал? Вот спорим, она не особо показывает, что ты ей нравишься, скорее наоборот…

— Бигби, извини мою сестричку, — процедила Снежка, вспыхнув. — Вообще я зашла к тебе как раз из-за Розы. Вот Роза, она в Фэйблтауне, знакомься поближе, присматривай и жди неприятностей.

— Я уже вижу, что она хотя бы щенков к мэрии не подбрасывает.

— Покажите мне ублюдка, который так поступает с животными, — отозвалась Роза, — и ему точно не поздоровится.

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Бигби. — Вот ты бы и заняла себя поисками того, кто оставил нам подарочек.

— Может, это тебя отвлечет от всяких глупостей, — подтвердила Снежка.

Щенок звонко тявкнул, одобряя.

— Что тут у вас? — к шерифу заглянула фрау Тотенкиндер.

— Вот всегда так. Что-нибудь происходит, не важно, что именно, и весь Фэйблтаун в курсе через пять минут. Добрый день, фрау Тотенкиндер.

— Могли бы не заставлять мои старые усталые ноги тащиться сюда, Бигби, — заметила колдунья, подходя к столу. – Внезапным находкам место на Тринадцатом этаже. Собака-подкидыш? Может быть шпионом Врага, – она положила ладонь на голову испуганно сжавшегося щенка. — Надеюсь, вы не болтали при ней о тайнах сообщества?

— Ох, а если правда шпион? — выдохнула Роза.

— Немедленная смерть, — сказала фрау Тотенкиндер, держа щенка на весу и сверля его взглядом.

Зловещая пауза после закончилась возвращением Мухолова.

— Овсянка из личного меню Крейна и протертое мясо, подойдет?.. Я не вовремя, да?

— Очень вовремя, — ответила фрау Тотенкиндер, садясь и пристраивая щенка у себя на коленях. — Давай сюда, дитя. Заморили бедняжку голодом.

— То есть пес не зачарован? — выгнула бровь Снежка.

— Вот еще. Но вы бы видели свои перепуганные лица.

— Ничего не перепуганные, — скрестил Бигби руки на груди. — Я не дал бы вам обидеть детеныша. Вот Крейн без завтрака обойдется, это точно.

— Все же забираешь себе? — улыбнулась ведьма, придерживая принесенное блюдечко, из которого малыш уже ел с жадностью. — Разумно. Иначе я бы взяла его, как раз есть пара рецептов зелий с собачьим мясом…

— О нет! — в реакции остальных было абсолютное единодушие.

— Как скажете, — развела руками Тотенкиндер. — Как назовешь приемыша, Бигби?

Бигби задумчиво посмотрел на щенка. Затушил окурок.

— Пусть пока будет Коротышкой*, — сказал он. — А там посмотрим.


End file.
